Zoey's Chronicles:Book 1-Corrupted Gem Zoey
by Amber The Awesome Fangirl
Summary: Join Zoey and the- wait no. Zoey's alone. Find out as she discovers a whole new planet. Earth. All is going well until some unpredicted characters.*Cough cough *Crystal Gems* Cough Cough* Will she escape? Will she die trying? Read more to find out/
1. Chapter 1

**Corrupted Gem Zoey**

—

She loomed over me with a pink sword pointed at my chest It didn't seem like an ideal colour but what was it my place to judge. Just a few minutes ago I had my black sword. She didn't look older than 13 maybe 14. Not sure why she had a sword but I assumed she was a rebel, even though they told me rebels where bigger and meaner. She made so sudden movements but the sword was still pointed at my chest. I tried to move it off but she just stuck it in a little deeper. I coughed and said "So, that sword hurts."

She eased a little on her grip on my chest and I said "Uh, thanks."

She didn't show emotion and just said "Who are you, and why where snooping around the gems house."

I was about to make an excuse when a boy who seemed younger than the girl, and he didn't have a sword. I figured he had a gem weapon like I said.

She said "Well?"

FIFTEEN HOURS EARLIER

Hi, Zoey here. You might know me as the corrupted gem. I doubt any of the gems on home world even knew my name.

"Get away from that, corrupted gem!"

It was always something like that. Never "Good job, Zoey." Even if they didn't say my name I was a poisoned child to them. They didn't want me near their stuff. Most days I practiced sword fighting with my gem weapon. A long, black sword with a handle that fit my hand perfectly. Nobody taught me how to summon it or anything. I wasn't raised by a normal family like the people there. I never knew my family but they tell me my dad was a dark and evil leader and my mom was a unknown gem that fled when war came. Oh wait, before I told you about people who called me 'Corrupted Gem.' Well the reason for that is my gem is black. I think that's because my father was and evil and dark and it corrupted my gem. I haven't seen the side effects yet, but I'm sure there's some. Anyway, I get food like any other orphan would. I steal it. Ha ha, just kidding. I don't need food. I'm a gem after all. At special events I get invited to feasts and I snag a couple bread rolls. Don't think the feast is fancy, everyone gets invited. Only people who don't get invited are the rebels. Rebels. That's a word I hear a lot. Rebels. The bane of society and cruel gems. I've never seen one and I'm not sure what they're supposed to seem like but they tell me they are merciless and giant and they look like criminals. I'm not sure if that is true or not but I don't have a reason to believe other wise. At least, didn't. I got commanded to report to blue diamonds temple. I was guessing they would put an end to me right then and their, so I packed my stuff in my torn, black backpack with was enchanted to hold limitless stuff and if I think about it and rummage around, I get the thing back. It was my only heirloom from my father. I think he is dead because after all, he is a human. I know that now. Anyway, when I walked to her temple and when I got there, their where 2 ruby guard standing guard. They held their spears like stereotypical guards. One of them said "State your name and purpose." I said "Zoey, I was summoned." The other guard checked he clipboard and she nodded at the other one. They put up their spears and the first one said "Far room on the left, can't miss it." I walked in and went to the room. Their where 2 more ruby guards but blue diamond waved her hand and they let me in. I knelt and said "What is your wish, my diamond," which is what you need to say unless you want to get shattered. She said "The rebels have been invaded the surrounding planets, and my brethren and I decided that you have to go and investigate what's going on. I said "As you wish, my diamond. When do I leave and what will be my transport." She said "You leave right now and there is a small ship that is programmed to go to earth and back. Take this small food supply and a few water bottles to keep your energy up. If you return with information, you will be feed three times a week. We know you don't eat anything, so that shall be your inspiration. Now leave my presence." And with that, the ruby guards pulled me out of the room at formed their spear thing again, but before that they handed me a small supply of fruit and some water. I stuffed them in my backpack and left. The second ruby guard who guarded the temple pointed at a small ship. I said "Thanks." and she grunted. I could tell she wasn't used to being thanked. I hoped in the ship and their where a button labeled 'Go' so I pressed it. It launched immediately so I though of things to pass the time. I know a lot about the earth. The library had a bunch of books on earth and I always had time to kill. After a few long hours, I saw a planet that seemed small compared to home world but I knew that was earth because, if you didn't get the hint before, I know my earth. The ship had a crash and I scratched my hand. I pulled a roll of first aid tape and patched myself up. The ship opened so I left and no sooner did I leave did that the ship left, leaving a blue rock in its place. I figured that's how I would get back to home world so I stuffed it in my backpack. I looked around and saw nothing eye catching, but my gem was on my left bicep so I had to put on a sweater. The floor felt weird but I realized that I was standing on grains of sand. I read about them back on home world. It felt weird, but I couldn't get distracted. I saw some gems fighting something that I couldn't make out. The gems back on home world told me the only gems on earth where rebels but their where only 3. A purple one, and dark red one, and a light grey one. I hid behind a huge rock. I saw the red one punching them. It didn't seem very effective but her fists proved otherwise. The purple one had a whip which she seemed to be able to use really well. The light grey one had a spear like the ruby's back at home world. I went into a place filled with trees. It seemed like a place to practice swords skills before I try and confront them. I found a pretty sturdy tree. I felt a darkness at my back but I guessed it was just earth. I put my bag on the ground and tore off my sweater. I summoned my sword, which was the black one from before and started slashing away at the tree. I stopped after a while to get a drink of water so I thew my sword on the ground at went for my backpack. I imagined it in my head I grabbed it and turned the cap but thats when I felt a cold pressure on my back. I turned around to face a girl with a sword pointed at my chest. I took a drink because I was really thirsty and they put it back in my backpack. She frowned as if to question why I had done that. Now we are up to the point where I left off last time.

I said "Hi, I'm Zoey. I just wanted to get some shade around here." I hoped she hadn't seen any of the stuff I did. The boy cut in and whispered something to the girl and then she said "My friend tells me your a gem, and I see it on your arm. What he doesn't understand is why it's black. No gemstone is black. I said "Thanks, making fun of my corroded gem." She raised her eyebrow and said to the boy "We need to take her back to the gems. I have a feeling she's not friendly." The boy said "Good idea, but what's to stop her from summoning her weapon and hurting you. We need to bind her so that doesn't happen. Got any rope?" She said "Nope, but those vines look pretty good. In one smooth move she cut of some vines and then pointed the sword back at my chest. The boy grabbed to vines and tied me up. I said "Ow, that hurts. Could you at least take out the thorns?"

They looked at each other and in unison said "No." I hoped they wouldn't notice the backpack but I couldn't keep my eyes from looking at it. The girl said "Steven, get the backpack. It might be useful." I said "Hey, c-cafeful with that. It has all my stuff." I guess he trusted me because he slung it over his shoulder carefully. The girl took he sword off my chest and pointed it at my back. "Move." she said. I didn't feel like getting impaled so I did. They led me back to the rebels house I stopped and the sword poked my back. Ouch. Steven said "Why did you stop moving, Connie why did she stop moving?" Connie said "I don't know." and she stabbed my back a little. "Why did you." I said "Y-your rebels?" Connie said "Directly, no i'm not. And they are the crystal gems, not rebels. Steven here is though." I looked at him. The girl looked intimidating but she didn't have a gem, which I failed to notice before. I didn't know what to expect, but I figured they could do a lot more damage if they wanted to so I started moving. It wasn't a long walk but for the first time in a while, I was scared. What would they do to me? Would they kill and bubble me, as they had been known to do? I hoped not but I didn't want to live a hunted animal, so I didn't try and run away.

"Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst. I found a…uh bad person?" And the gems I had seen earlier appeared from the house. They looked scarier from up close. I was regretting not bailing before. I dropped on the floor and Connie lost her grip on her sword and I started scooting back. Of course, I didn't recognize sand on my hand so that made me stop for a second and look. I wished I wasn't tied up. This sand may have been a cool thing to play with. Unfortunately for me, that made them run up to me and the grey one pulled her spear out of her, uh forehead? Her gem was on her forehead? Anyways, she pointed the spear at my chest and put a little force. I couldn't find my voice, but the red one spoke "What are you, why are you on our planet, and why is your gem black." Nobody spoke for a good thirty seconds until the grey one put a little more pressure on the spear and she said "Tell her, now!" I didn't want to die so I said "I-I'm Zoey. I'm from home world. I was sent to spy on you. Please don't kill me." The grey one was going to talk but the red one silenced her. "and why is your gem black?" I said "M-My gem is corrupted." She said "And why is it corrupted?" I said " I-I don't know." The grey one pushed a little harder "I think you do know." I said "Ok, Ok. Just put less pressure on your spear. It's starting to hurt." She didn't let go a little until the purple one whispers something in her ear. I knew that these were the rebels they were talking about back on home world, but they didn't fit the description they told me. The grey ones grip loosened a little, so I tell her. "I-I think it's because my father is an evil leader, a-and it corrupted my gem but nobody told me why." The girl Connie went up to the red one and whispered something in her ear. She said "Why were you snooping around our home?" I said "I-I told you. I am a spy from home world." The red one said "I don't remember seeing you on home world when…..I was there last." I said "I-I'm thirteen. Frankly young for a gem but that's how old I am, and you probably wouldn't remember me even if you saw me." The red one looked like she was about to talk but the purple one cut in "Why did you spy on us for home world. They are evil." I said "I know they are evil. They treated me like dirt, but they promised me food if I came back with information." The grey one says "Enough talking from you. You are just making us feel bad so we'll let you go, but that won't happen." That's when she took the spear off my chest and hit me hard enough on the head to be knocked out. That's all I remember when it all went black.

I dreamed of having dinner with my family, My dad looking rich and famous, but he had a lot of black things. a black cape. A black shirt. A black sheath and I imagine a black sword. My mom was sort of blurry, and I couldn't make out the details. We laughed and ate everything that I had dreamed of eating until I heard a scream from my mom, my dad disappeared into a puddle of darkness, and I was l left with my mom dead and her gem sitting on her chair. Something orange came up to me with some sort of electric device she started to go for me and she shouted "Wake up!" and I woke up and sat up immediately.I scanned the area and found out that I wasn't tied up anymore and that I was in some sort of prison cell. I saw the boy Steven and the purple gem come up to the cell. I quickly moved to the back and into the corner. This wasn't going good at all. I tried to summon my sword but I remembered the girl Connie had taken it and i saw it in a glass case in front of the cell. There wasn't anything to do anymore. The rebels, sorry, Crystal Gems had won. I had lost. As they came into the cell, I closed my eyes and waited for them to kill me because the gem had the whip she had before. I guess they thought that I knew they were going to kill me because the purple one said "Open your eyes. We aren't going to hurt you unless you try and hurt us or escape." I knew I wouldn't be able to escape or hurt them. Escape, because I didn't have my backpack. Hurt them because I didn't see a gem on the boy and I wondered that if I killed him, he would die permanently. So I opened my eyes got up. I wasn't taller then them, but I figured they weren't very old either. The gem said "The others said to ask you some questions when you wake up, so number one. You said they would give you food in exchange for information Why do you need food?" I said "I don't have anybody on my planet to take care of me or feed me. I don't have to eat, but I don't fight well hungry." She said "Ok, now number 2. Was it worth it? You got tied up and captured just for food. We won't harm you but pearl says you know to much to let you go now." I stared at the wall beside me. I'll never go home? Even though they treated me bad, they never hurt me or locked me up. And I doubt these guys would give me food. Even on special events. So I said "I don't know." She said "Fair enough, next question. Why is nothing in you backpack but it feels heavy. I said "It's magic. You think about the item and it appears. It has all my stuff so don't break it please." She said "Ok, we won't take anything. I think Pearl or Garnet might come back here. Take this for now." and she tossed me a bag of something. I had a picture of a cat on it. I wondered what it could be and I looked at all the sides of it. Steven laughed and said "It's a cookie cat. You open it like this." and he took one out of his pocket and ripped it open. Inside was also a cat but it had white stuff it the middle. They left the cell and put a barrier. It was yellow like a water fall but when I tried to touch it, it burned my hand. I decided to try the cat shaped thing. I took a bite and it was actually good. The food was better than anything I had ever tasted. I ate the rest of it and wiped my face with my sweater and decided to look for a way out. The yellow waterfall was not an option. The rest was a cage so there was no way to get out. Great, I though to myself, I'm actually trapped. I decided to take a small nap. I curled up in a ball and decided to go to sleep. How wrong I was.

The dream was horrible. I was confronting a jasper gem. I didn't have control of my body but that didn't matter. Jasper's are deadly, if they are on the other side. I'm not sure why she was attacking me. I was part of home world and not the rebellion. Anyway well the weapon that jasper carried was like the prison cell but made into a weapon. I'm not going to tell you the next part, because I think it might be essential later on. Plus, I love suspense. When I woke up, I found the red and grey gem guarding the waterfall. I don't know why. I'm not going to die to get out. Especially not after what I saw. The grey one noticed I was awake and elbowed the red one, who looked at me. She pushed a button and the barrier went off. She went inside, but the grey on stood guard with her spear. The red one, up close, I could see that she wasn't punching the monsters. Well, she was, but she had gloves that looked like they were iron. As if I would try and escape with her and her gloves. I stood up and tried to look confident but she caught me staring at her gloves. She laughed and said "It's ok, I won't hurt you as long as you don't try and hit me or escape." I muttered "That's what the other one said." She cleared her throat and said "I hear you gem's corrupted. Why is that?" I didn't want to lie again because the grey one looked at me and I remembered what she did last time I did. I said "I already told you." She said "Again, if you would?" I stared at her gloves which she elevated slightly to look intimidating. I quickly said "My father was an evil leader. I think that corrupted my gem." She said "You think?" Man, rebels can be annoying. I said "Nobody ever told me. I thought it might be because of that." She nodded and said "Why are you spying on us?" I was speechless for a moment. I guessed it was because of the food but inside of me I knew it wasn't. "I needed to get out of that place. Besides, blue diamond would have killed me right then and there if I hadn't have said yes." She said "I was once a gem from home world. I fled because they tried to kill me." I started to remember what the gems would stay on the street back at home world. I said "Your the fusion rebel- I mean crystal gem?" She said "Most call me Garnet. Yes, I am a fusion. They tried to kill a part of me, so the other part grabbed the other me and ran onto earth, where we meet Rose Quartz, the leader of the crystal gems at the time. I am glad to say I joined the crystal gems in order to protect the earth." I said "But why? The gems back at home say you were, at least, the blue part of you, was a member of blue diamonds court. Wasn't that great?" She lowered her gloves and then they disappeared " I guess I cared to much about her to let her be shattered. I made the right choice, don't you think?" I said "Um, I don't know. I'm sort of neutral at the moment." She said "We'll see about that later on. What's your name?" I said "Zoey. They didn't know my gem, cause it's corrupted so they named me that." She said "Well, Zoey. I hope you change you mind about being neutral. I know that you would go back if we gave you a chance but you wouldn't kill us if you had the chance, either. So we are going to bring you to our home. We made a…..Uh prison cell that will hold you, but it doesn't have a barrier that will hurt you like this one." She motioned her arms at the gate. "We have to tie you up to go back, because you escaping and leaking our secrets would be bad for business. Ok?" I said "Ok, but one thing." She said "What?" I said "Could you at least tie my hands with something that isn't vines or rope? That stuff hurts." She said "Connie was just scared, ok? Your the first non-crystal gem that she had seen. I bet that if she had known other gems like that, she would have just led you to the base at sword point, and not tied up." I said "Ok then. Let's go." Garnet motioned at the grey one to come so she grabbed a silk rope beside her chair and brought it. I put my hands by my back so she could tie me up. You might ask 'Zoey, why would you do that? They were going to kill you!', yea well I guess with my talk with the gems had made me trust them more. I knew they wouldn't hurt me, they just didn't want me to escape. I could respect that. After the grey one tied me up, she said "Follow Garnet." She stood behind me. I figured she didn't trust me like Garnet did. I shrugged and walked over to Garnet. I found out that we where in a home world ship, from an earlier check on the kindergarten that a Jasper gem, a lapis gem, and a paradot gem did. We walked to a glass stand. Garnet stood on it so I did to. I didn't know what to expect, but the next minute we where in a weird space thingy. I turned around because I was tied up but Garnet grabbed my tied up hands and flipped me over. No later did we land and I'm ashamed to say that I fell. I felt a million people staring at me, but in reality it was just 4. I blushed and stood up quickly. There was a paradot, the boy named steven and the girl named connie, and also the gem who had visited me a while ago. Garnet said "Amethyst, come over here and take Zoey here to her cell." The purple gem, who apparently was Amethyst, walked over and grabbed my tied up hands and led me towards a normal looking jail cell. There was a stone roof and floor, but on the north wall there was a door. The cell had a design like a human prison cell. She dragged me over there. She let go with one hand and looked in her pocket but then said "Steven, could you pass me the key thats on your bed?" Steven said "Ok Amethyst!" and he jumped up to his bed and threw down a key. She expertly grabbed it and jabbed it in the door to unlock it. After that, the grey one passed Amethyst her spear and I flinched. I trusted them, but not enough to believe they wouldn't kill me if they had the chance. Disadvantages of being raised an orphan, I guess. Amethyst said "I thought you would have started trusting us by now." I said "Trust fades real quick when theres a weapon flying at you." Bad move, I guess. She cut my bonds and I walked in. It didn't seem as bad as the one I was in before, but I guess they trusted me enough. Also, I noticed at least one of them would be there at one. That helped the trust. The cell had a bed like a prison cell, and a rubix cube in the corner. I grabbed it, jumped on the bed, and started to solve it. As you could tell before, I wasn't really bright. Minutes turned into hours until I finally finished it. Apparently, I had been at it for a few days. I found out because the girl Connie was standing guard. When she caught me staring at her she said "The Zombie awakes. You've been doing that rubix cube for days. I don't know how you staid awake all that time." I said "Gem's don't need sleep." She said "Then why did I see you dozing off when you where at the cell in the hand ship?" I said "I said we don't need it, it just feels good. Talking about my nap, I had a dream. I think you need to know." I told her everything that happened. She said "Do your dreams usually come true?" I said "I don't usually dream, but I dreamed I would get captured the day before I did." She said "….Well let's hope this one doesn't. If it does, at least I know." I said "Yea, no offence but I don't trust the other guys as much as you. I guess getting held at sword point is a new trust excise." She laughed and said "I was scared, Zoey, I though you were evil." I said "Yea, well, maybe I am." She said "Don't let that get to your head. Just because you were with bad people doesn't mean your bad." I said "I spied on the r-crystal gems for food. Don't say nobody else on home world would do that, because most of them would. The others would do it, but at more cost." She didn't talk anymore. She just turned back around and put up her sword. That's enough socializing for, I guess. I took another nap, because who doesn't like a nap. I didn't have any dreams, but when I woke up, I found a strange thing beside the bed. I looked for Connie, but she wasn't there. The grey one was standing guard with her spear. She noticed that I was awake and said "Hello, Zoey. Good afternoon." I said "It's afternoon already? It was night when I dozed off." She laughed and said "Yes, you sure sleep heavily. We couldn't wake you up, so Connie asks me to switch shifts. You've been asleep for a day and a half." I said "I guess my body is getting the sleep I've been missing the past 13 years." She looked at me like I was crazy. Yep, I'm definitely a people's person. She said "You haven't slept in the past 13 years?" I said "Around that much time. I had to be awake, or someone might have hurt me." She was about to turn back but I said "What's this?" and I pointed to the strange food item. She said "It's called a 'Hamburger'." And with that she turned back. I decided to eat it because I was getting hungry. It tasted pretty good. I guess all earth food is good. I figured if I took another nap, a new guard would come because I would sleep for days, so I did, because this guard didn't seem to like me very much. I didn't have a dream tonight either, but it was really weird that I did have a dream a few days ago, so I wasn't expecting to dream. When I woke up, as I guessed, there was a green guard. I guessed she was either a Paradot or a human. I looked around my cell and there was another 'Cookie Cat.' I quickly tore the paper of and ate it, because it was simply the best thing I had ever eaten and will eat. I looked at the guard and said "Hi." She looked back and said "Hello, Zoey." I said "How long was I out?" She said "I don't know, but Pearl told me to take the shift a few hours ago. I guess a day?" My sleep time was getting lower, and I liked that. I was regaining energy and getting sleep and food. Even thought I was a prisoner, life here was better than any day on Home world. I asked the guard "Aren't you the paradot who joined the crystal gems? They told me all about you and the one named Garnet on home world." She said "Yes, that is me. It was so long ago, thought. I barely remember. You know, they killed my physical form and bubbled me, but then the boy named Steven popped me. I was then held prisoner in the bathroom until I came out and we were all friends." I said "They didn't tell me that. They said that you betrayed home world for the rebels and if anyone is to see you, they are to bring you back. 'Course, I never listened to anything they say because they never liked me. They said I would never do anything great because I'm corrupted. Guess they where right." She said "Your corrupted?" I pointed at my black gem and said "Yep." She looked at it for a second and then alarms started to sound. No, This is to close to my dream. She ran away and I didn't see anyone for a few hours. I saw that she dropped her key in my cell. I started walking towards it. The dream had begun.

MEANWHILE, WITH CONNIE AND THE GEMS

The gems and connie were eating a picnic outside when they saw Paradot running towards them. She was shouting "Guys, Invasion!" That's all she needed to say. They quickly got up and summoned there weapons and Connie her sword. They ran towards the back of the house and flicked a secret lever. The grass fell down slowly with them on top, until it reached a small cave. They saw Jasper standing there, but the grass had already risen. Jasper smiled and raised her hands, then put them down just as fast. Walls began forming and mist spreading. Jasper quickly grabbed Paradot, Connie, and Steven while the other gems stood helplessly because the walls separated them. Pearl said "Steven!" but it seemed like her voice didn't work. She started walking in the only direction the walls went, until she found herself in a room. A voice said "Battle for your freedom. Kill 10 gem mutants and be released with her friends." She summoned her spear, because it de summoned somehow and pushed a button that had appeared. 10 mutant gems appeared and she killed all of them. She was congratulating herself for a job well done when Jasper appeared behind her and stabbed her with a spear. Meanwhile, Garnet was also in a labyrinth and she walked until she reached a door. It had Ruby's gem on the door, like to gateway to her room but when she tried to open it, it didn't work. The same voice said "To walk away with your friends, you must become 2, not 1." And then it silenced. She knew she would have to split. She didn't like it, but it was necessary. Little by little she de fused until she was 2 people. They hugged each other and then Ruby said "It must be done." And she raised her hand to the door. It opened to reveal Jasper. She advanced on them. They had been tricked into being 2. It shouldn't have been, but it was. They killed them, one by one. And then put there gems in a bag along with pearls. And finally with Amethyst. She didn't mind being alone, but she wondered about the gems. Did they get hurt, or did they escape. Were they coming to rescue her or did they leave her there. She didn't have time to answer herself because she found a door. There was a bit of glass on the top so she jumped up and looked in it. She found Garnet and Pearl, but they were fighting. She knew Garnet would win, but Pearl would also demolish Garnet physical form with one last throw of her spear. She pounded on the door, but they didn't seem to notice. She noticed a 'Pull' sign so that's what she did. When she got in, Pearl and Garnet turned into a puddle of water. Jasper stepped out of the darkness and Amethyst didn't even have time to react. Jasper had them all, and it was time for revenge.

BACK TO ZOEY

Ha Ha, left you at an intense moment. The truth is, I was a little scared to write what happened next. I unlocked my cell. My first thought was to start looting, but that was the old me. I decided to go towards to noise. About 5 minutes ago, someone had started yelling and I went towards to sound. I went through a door and I found it dark except for one light in the center. The Crystal Gems, Connie, and some weird blue gem were tied up to a pole and there mouth's were taped with duct tape so they wouldn't talk, I guess? The scariest part was Jasper. I have never seen one, but tale is they are great, unless they are on the other side. Connie spotted me but didn't let her eyes stay on me so that Jasper wouldn't see. I guess she thought I would free them. Truth is, that was the plan. These were the people who had fed and and not killed me and actually talked to me. Other gems did the opposite. I needed to save them, despite my dream. It was my time. I hid behind a wall and summoned my sword. I guess it had toppled over the display, because I COULD summon it. I looked at it. Man, it felt like an eternity since I had seen that sword. I had missed it. It was one of the only things I had liked. I held it up at a position to attack but then Jasper started talking. She said "I have been trapped for years. Gathering my strength. She is strong, yes. But I am stronger. I would have broke out eventually. It was a miracle that the gem didn't die on the spot when I broke free. I had to kill her physical form. Then all of you. You've led me on a wild goose chase, I had to capture you one by one. And Paradot, I thought you knew better than to join these 'Clods', as you would say." The blue one looked down in shame. Jasper said "Well now it's my turn. I will kill you one by one. Shattering you so you never bother me or any of my gems again." This looked bad. All the crystal gems looked scared now. I didn't have must time. I quietly walked behind Jasper and stabbed her. She didn't react and instead just turned around. She grabbed my arm and shattered the sword out of my hand and it hit the ground with a thud. She lifted up my arm and I elevated. It hurt a lot, but there was no way I would show her any sign of pain. She said "Well, looks like I missed one." Steven swallowed his tape, spit it out out and said "She's not one of us! I mean, not a crystal gem." Jasper said "Then why did the she try and kill me?" He said "I don't know." Jasper turned to me and said "Why did you, little gem. Do we have another traitor?" and then she looked at Ruby and Safiro, then paradot, and last the blue one. I didn't say anything. She then said "Well it will take more than a little stab to kill me little gem. I'm not weak like you." Then she noticed my gem, and she turned pale. She said "Not the corrupted one. Well, better get my moneys worth." and she stabbed me with her sword. Then she crippled into darkness and all that was left was her orange gem. I grabbed my sword and cut the gems free. They tore off the tapes off there mouths. And then I fell down.

STEVEN'S POINT OF VIEW

Hi, Steven here. Connie told me for suspense, I should write this next part. Anyway, after Zoey cut us out, she fell down. Connie cried out and ran down to her. I didn't see the big deal. Gem's regenerated after time. At most, it would be 5 hours until she regenerated. I said "What's the big deal, Connie. Gem's regenerate. She was about to say something when Zoey cut in. She coughed and then said "I had a dream in my first cell. Everything had come true so far. The last thing. She stab's me. I rescue you…Well corrupted gems can't regenerate." I said "But why, Zoey. We captured you. Why would you save us?" She said "True, you did. But you treated me better than anyone on home world. Besides. 1 live in exchange for 8 lives. S-" She flinched and some blood let loose. It wasn't like anything I've ever seen. I had cut myself, but it was always red. Her's was black. She coughed again. Then she said "Theres only one thing I regret. I never got to know any of you that well. I've never met you before." She weakly pointed at lapis. She grabbed a necklace that it seemed that she had and ripped off the necklace and handed it to me. It had the design of a rainbow. She said "I-I made it a while back. I want you to have it." Those were the last words I heard. She exploded in a puff of white smoke. Weird. A black gem with white smoke. Oh, sorry. Did I get off topic. Sorry. Well, everyone backed away and she got lifted in the air. Everyone was crying for the gem that saved our lives. She still held strong to her sword. More white puff appeared so she was covered. When we save her again, her sword had changed colour so had her gem. I ran over to her and felt her pulse. She had one! Thank god! I pulled her onto a sitting position and said "Zoey! Are you ok? ZOEY!" She said "5 more minutes." Garnet laughed "The gems ok!" She shot up and looked at her sword and said "Wow. Did someone remodel my sword?" Lapis said "No, Zoey. I guess since you acted bravely, you outlived your fathers curse. You are now the gem you were supposed to be! An emerald. Look at your gem." She turned to look at her arm and nearly fell back down. She said "I'm an emerald gem? Will I still be called Zoey? Why are you all laughing!" It was true everyone was laughing. Who could help it? She was funny! I handed her the necklace but she shoved it back at me "You keep it. " We helped her up and Amethyst said "How did you get out?" She said "Paradot dropped the key. And I have tiny arms." She put her arms in front of her and grabbed the air. Then she said "By the way, who are you?" And she pointed at lapis. Lapis said "My name is Lapis Lazuli. I trapped Jasper in the sea. Well, I did until she broke free. I'm not sure what I do now." Zoey dropped her sword and it vanished. she extended her hand and said "Hi, I'm Zoey. Lapis extended her hand and grabbed Zoey's. I guess Zoey tried to summon her sword, but it didn't work. Hey, my shiny new sword won't summon. Why won't it summon?" Garnet said "I guess you don't have a weapon anymore. I'm guessing you can't summon it for a while or you control an element now." Zoey said "Ok. But for now I need to sleep ok?" And she fell asleep. Pearl said "We'll, that's enough adventure for today. Lets get her into a bed."

 _ **Hey guys, Zoey here. If you'd like to join my friend Zoey's adventure, just comment your character information. The next short book for Zoey's Chronicles will come out on February 29th. I will be checking character information stuff until February the 20th. No sneak peek this time, guys but toon in next time. Because Zoey's journey is barely starting**_


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal Alliance Zoey

—

Ok, I'm in trouble. They have me. I'm not sure what's going to happen but if I'm not alive within the next 24 hours, this journal and my last one will be the only record that I ever existed. Hopefully, it won't come to that, but I'm trapped yet again. I gotta stop writing stuff like this, but I figured I would want to remember if I survive this. Who would capture you, you might think. A gem. A Topaz, to be exact. They are more ruthless than Jaspers. I am writing this with papers I found in this cell. Steven, Garnet, anybody if your listening please help me-

 _ **Limestone, go check her cell.**_

 _Why do I always have to check on_

 _the_ _prisoners?_

 ** _Because Diamond made me in charge._**

 _Fine! You checking next time though_

I hear footsteps. There is a warp pad here small enough for these small pieces of papers. Not for me though. Stay safe -Zoey

 **STEVEN'S POINT OF VIEW**

I put down the papers. Zoey was in trouble. I had to get the gems, they might help. These papers had appeared on the warp pad half an hour ago. Zoey had left on a mission a week ago and never came back. We thought she had left to home world, but this was much worse. In her last journal, she saved our lived. Lapis left to rule to ocean floor and made sure she would alert us if anybody tried to get us through the water. Everyone else stayed but the same day Zoey left to track a mysterious device. She would't give us the details, but we knew it wasn't important.

I shouted _**"Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Paradot, Zoey sent something, I think she's in trouble!**_ "

They all came running.

 ** _She sent these papers through the warp pad. Read them, she's in trouble!_** " ****

Pearl grabbed them and it took them all a total of 9 minutes and 47 seconds.

Amethyst said " _We have to save her! She saved us so we need to return the favor!_

Garnet said " _No, we don't know where she is. Until we pinpoint her location, I think she can hold. She's a strong gem."_

Pearl said " _I agree with Garnet. We might put her in a worse situation if we if we let this Limestone gem know we are looking for her."_

I said " _ **Well we can't just do nothing!**_ "

Garnet said " _We aren't doing nothing Steven, we will try and find her location. I'll find Paradot, maybe she know's some gem technology that can help us"_ and with that, she left outside. I decided to try and contact Lapis, to see if she knows where Zoey could have went. I left outside, but before that Garnet put her hand on my shoulder and said " _Zoey is strong. I think she'll be ok, until we get to her."_ I didn't say anything. I just continued walking. Zoey had saved my life, even after we locked her up because she was a home world gem. I had to save her.

When I came to the water, I touched it and said " _ **Lapis, if**_ _ **you are listening, please give me a sign.**_ " Long story short, she didn't give me a sign. I decided to go back but when I started walking back, I heard the sound of water splashing so I turned around. I saw a whirlpool and in the middle lapis was there.

I ran back and said " _ **Lapis!**_ "

She said " _Steven, I came as soon as I saw where Zoey was._ "

I said " _ **So it**_ ** _wasn't because I tried to call you?_** "

Her expression looked confused and she said " _What, no. Anyway, I know where Zoey went. I pulled in a few favours and got her location. Come on, lets get the gems._ " and then she walked towards the house.

I ran to her and said " _ **How have you been, you know, ruling the**_ ** _ocean?_** "

She said " _Steven, you know we don't have time for this._ " and she ran to the house. She opened the door and found the gems. Amethyst was eating some chips, Pearl was picking up my clothes, because i'm sort of messy. Garnet was just sitting there.

When Pearl saw Lapis, she said "Lapis! Your here! Uh, what do you need."

Lapis said "I got news about Zoey."

Amethyst stopped eating her chips and Garnet stood up.

Garnet said "What about Zoey?"

Lapis said "I know where she is."

No sooner did the warp pad started to glow. I ran towards it and a gem appeared. She was a purple skinned gem with her gem on her right palm. She had lavender hair and wore a grey t shirt, black cargo pants, and black army cap.

She said "Zoey...Sent me...Need help... Am Lolite." And she fell to the ground. That's when I noticed her gem was cracked. When she fell, something behind her became visible. This was Zoey's next journal.

Sneek peek:

To be released tomorrow, march the 3ed


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal Alliance Zoey Part 2

—

Hey guys, before I start this chapter, I wanna say I'm sorry for being late on most of my chapters. I have some things going on in my life and I find it hard to be creative at the moment. I finally figured out the ending. Also, if I have time, I might make another series which either comes before or after or both. I like making these books. I usually just picture them in my head and write it down with some names and a few changes, but this one, the 3ed book, and the last, I had to think a lot about it. Anyway, I'll let you read the 4th book that ending at a cliff hanger last time. Stay tuned for a new letter by Zoey.

*1=If this is and actual thing in a language, I didn't intend it.

*2=Or football. Not sure what country you are in but that's what I say so I'll use it.

ZOEYS JOURNAL BOOK 4 PART 1

Ok, guys I'm in trouble. I know I started another one like this but I am. They are heading to homeworld with me and this gem named Amber. We have a plan. Can't say much else, but Amber isn't good. You can't let her leave earth or she will kill me. Sorry I have to end this like that but we are at homeworld. I need to send this and smash the warp pad. Goodbye guys.

STEVENS POV

I sat down at the warp pad. A while ago, Zoey sent a letter. Just before we warped to save her so I stuffed it in my backpack for later. Now I finished it.

I slowly dropped it and said "Amber…..Amber want's to kill Zoey." It took that for lapis to freak. She summoned a water spear and said something that I couldn't understand because either is was gibberish or it was muffled or both. Seconds later, a gem that looked like Lapis, except red with a spear that looked like it was made out of fire appeared.

She said "Lazuli, nice meeting you here."

Lapis said "Amber. Leave this earth."

Amber examined her spear and suddenly thrust it into the ground with an ear-piercing sound.

She said "No. I don't take orders from the likes of you Lapis."

I said "What's she talking about?"

Amber laughed and said "Oh humans. So funny. Steven, is it? Word got around homeworld about you. I'll tell you what happened, Steven. It all happened a long time ago. Four elementals where born for the diamonds. Long story short, Lazuli, Me, The earth and wind where almost killed. Wind and earth actually were killed. Me and Lapis survived. What does she do to repay them for the great deed of sparing her? Betray homeworld. Look, I'm only here for information. Give me some willingly and I'll tell 'em you escaped. Otherwise." She threw her spear in the air and it turned into a even bigger spear.

She said "People get hurt."

In a seconds notice, Lapis said "Ha, as if Amber." She summoned a weapon that look like a trident but with a spear point in the middle of it.

She said "Ground rules?"

Amber turned her spear into the same thing and said "Ground rules."

They both walked forward and they chanted the words "Alsumo Katoma."*1 In an instance, Fire, Water, wind, and dirt made a formation at the feet like a soccer ball*2. It also made a dome with the same elements.

Lapis pulled off her backpack and sweater and threw them at Amethyst. The dome opened up a little for it to allow being thrown. Amber yelled "Start!" and a countdown from 10 started. They levelled there, whatever that weapon it called. I'm going to called it the tri-spear. Anyway, they levelled them and once the countdown got to zero, they charged at each other. After an intense battle, Amber stuck the middle point of her tri-spear in lapis' chest. She fell to her knees and her gem fell to the ground, and all the elements surrounded her, except for the water. The water went back to the sea. Her gem came to my hands. Amber dropped her tri-spear and summoned some water out of her gem. She drank most of it and whipped the sweat off her forehead.

She said "Let this be a lesson to you, Steven. I am a trained soldier with orders to kill. To bad I'm not much of a killer but I've always had bad blood with Lazuli. I don't want to hurt anyone, trust me with that. Zoey was on my ship. She was bleeding, half dead already. I could have killed her and given her to the authorities like I have been trained to do. I gave her care and gave up resources to heal her. I gave her food and water so she has energy. I'm not a bad person. That is, if your on my side. Goodbye Crystal gems. Don't hate out plan." And with that, she turned into a bird made of fire and left.

Long story short, again, we got home. I couldn't sleep much and when I did, I didn't have any dreams. I kept thinking about the gem that killed lapis. If there are more like her, we are screwed. I remember when paradot came to the corner of my bed and scared me. I remembered that because that's what happened now. The gem Amber was at the corner of my bed.

10 MINUTES LATER

We tied up Amber in a chair when I called the gems. The weird thing is she didn't fight it. When Garnet tied her hands with some silk rope she didn't fight back. She didn't fight back when we tied her to the chair either. The bad thing is she didn't respond when we asked her questions. After about 10 minutes of trying, we just put her in the cell we build for Zoey. After around 2-3 hours, Lapis' gem regenerated.

She looked at Amber and for a second, Lapis looked in pain, but it faded faster than when it started.

She turned to us and said "We should send a message to homeworld that we have Amber. That if they return Zoey, we will return Amber. I will do it immediately. Paradot, please help me send the message." They both left and I decided to go to sleep. Everyone else hit the hay too.

MEANWHILE, IN HOMEWORLD

Zoey sat in her chair. She was to be executed tomorrow. The cell was designed to keep gems in, but the cell hadn't meet Zoey. She wriggled her fingers and closed her eyes. In an instance, she was out of her cell. 'To easy' she thought to herself as she smiled and dashed away.

ON EARTH

Lapis was outside of Amber's cell. She opened the door and hugged Amber. 'I'll miss you, you crazy clod. You sure about this?' she thought. A voice in her head said 'Course I'm sure. How do you think I think about this. I love you, Lapis. Remember what I said.' Lapis thought 'I remember, Amber. I love you too.' And with one last hug, Amber dashed off out of the house. Lapis thought privately 'Ok, I can do this. I just need to do my part.' Lapis fell on the ground with a thud and with a small swiss army knife she cut herself and dropped it near Amber's cell. She privately thought 'Good thing Amber put the dust on her shoes that I put of her cell so they knew she escaped. She had a good idea to clean up her footprints in the sand. The gems won't know where she went. I miss her already. It was hard acting like I hated her, how could I hate that cute face.'

THAT IS IT FOR THIS BOOK!

Welcome to the end of book 3 . Sorry it ended at a cliffhanger. No, I'm not. Anyway, next book will be coming out next month at some time. It is the last book and I figured I would do a series about what happens next iiiinnnnn…..IOLITE'S POV! I know, crazy right? She is a fan-made character but I have grown to love her. Anyway, goodbye.


End file.
